


Commitment, Here We Come

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Fred takes Darcy home to meet his family.





	Commitment, Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs Bingo Square N2 - Fred Weasley 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Darcy, relax, my mom is going to love you." Fred watched his girlfriend squirm nervously. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous,” Darcy said, biting her lower lip. She looked at her boyfriend of a few months, and butterflies just fluttered about nervously in her stomach. “I mean, meeting your family is a big step… It’s a lot of commitment.”

Fred paused, looking at her warily. “Do you… Are you not…?”

“No, I am!” Darcy blurted, looking at him nervously. “It’s just, Fred, I’ve never been in a committed relationship long. This is all so new to me.”

“It’s new to me, too, Darcy,” Fred said, taking her hands. He brought them to his mouth and pressed a kiss to them. “I’ve never brought a girlfriend home before. Er, well, I’ve never really had anyone who could put up with my long-term.”

Darcy let out a nervous laugh. “Looks like we’re both a nervous mess.” Leaning forward, she kissed Fred gently. 

“Yup, but we’re in this together,” Fred told her. He flashed her one of his charming grins. “Now, are you ready to Floo there?”

“If it means you get to hold me close, I’m ready now,” Darcy said, moving into his embrace. With a reassuring kiss from Fred, she knew that she was ready to meet his family.


End file.
